


Daddy's Little Girl

by rhi_stone



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Dwight is a great dad, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhi_stone/pseuds/rhi_stone
Summary: After the birth of his first child, Sarah, Dwight shares a touching moment with his daughter and he realises just how perfect his life.





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently reading the Poldark books and I'm upset at the complete lack of cute moments with the Enys family, especially with little baby Sarah. Really hoping that we see something like this in season 4.

Looking down at the bundle of joy that lay nestled in his arms, Dwight wondered at the miracle that was life. He had seen countless children enter this world but the baby that he held was different, his own flesh and blood - made from the love that lay between himself and Caroline. Though he knew very well the mechanics of creating new life; seeing this beautiful child before him made everything appear alien.  
   
It seemed that this child was a perfect combination of Dwight’s and Caroline’s best features: with her mother’s fair hair and her father’s kind eyes, no one could doubt the parentage of little Sarah Caroline Anne. As her mother slept soundly upstairs, recovering from the grand entrance that Sarah had made into the world, her father had taken her down to the parlour to sit before the roaring fire. And there she lay, wrapped in blankets, dozing peacefully in Dwight’s arms.  
   
Dwight was besotted. He had never imagined that fatherhood could be a part of his life; for many years he believed that he would always be alone. Devotion to his work meant that he didn’t often socialise or mix with women (other than those that were his patients) - but it had never bothered him, he was too busy to be lonely. And then Caroline had burst into his life, in a flash of colour and grandeur - a polar opposite to himself, yet now he couldn’t imagine life being the same without her.   
   
After the trials and tribulations that the couple had been through in the past few years, their relationship was finally stable - filled to the brim with love and affection. And now there was Sarah, who already had her father wrapped around her dainty little finger. His life was truly perfect - at least as perfect as one could ever hope for life to be; this was his reward, after working tirelessly to preserve everyone else’s happiness, God had granted him the family life that he didn’t even know he wanted, until now.  
   
Sarah’s eyes fluttered open, and she softly cooed at Dwight, causing a bright smile to develop on his face. He understood how Ross felt now. He had seen the man changed by the arrival of his children and now it made sense – who wouldn’t be changed by a creature as perfect as Sarah. Carefully he placed one hand down by her tiny body and gently stroked her ivory cheek with his thumb. “My darling daughter,” Dwight began softly whispering, staring down into her playful blue eyes, “I love you so much – almost as much as I love your beautiful, terrifying, sometimes difficult mother.” He chuckled at this statement, then became sombre again, “So now I promise I will try to be the best father I can be, to give you the life that you deserve, and to protect you until my dying day.”  
   
His voice caught in his chest and a solitary tear ran from Dwight’s left eye as he held his child up and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. Sarah gurgled with delight and Dwight laughed, rocking her lightly in his one arm and using the other to brush away the happy tear that had now slid down his face. He wanted this moment to last forever, the amount of happiness that he felt was unreal.  
   
A serving maid knocked gently on the open door, startling Dwight and bringing him back to the present. She entered and stood before him. “The mistress is awake and wants to see you, sur” she uttered quietly in her soft Cornish accent, “Thank you Elsie, we’ll be up just now,” he replied, carefully gathering the precious load securely in his arms and walking away, very cautious as to preserve his baby girl.  
 


End file.
